Bound By My Chains
by RebellAngell21
Summary: PLEASE SEE AUTHORS PROFILE
1. Chapter 2

A/N: Cliffy

**A/N: Cliffy! Hate me if you like it or not! Pictures of her armor on this vid:** /watch?v-5krJGY9-Ds look for parts listed in description. Anime and vid no belong to me. Next chapter up soon! Oh, and please no flames

Sakura POV

She walked through the hall with a worried expression on her face. A moan came from the other side of the door making her head and Ryu's snap up. _Damn it! Myeko, if only you kept on your toes we wouldn't be in this situation. _Ryu held his head in his hands. Small beads rolled down his cheeks that he denied were tears.

Sakura stopped and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and remembered his face. He had changed but still had that air about him. His eyes were even colder, but for the first time, she had seen the shocked expression that she swore he never had. _It would have been a perfect mission if we only knew how many people were actually there._

She frowned and looked at a spot on her boot. The door opened and she looked up immediately. The doctor came out wiping the sweat off of his brow. "She's going to make it. But I suggest that we take it easy from here on out." He pulled out a pad and pencil and began writing. "And to think that I was the one that came for your help. Since you don't have the scroll, it'll cost you more for my services." He ripped the paper off and handed it to her.

She stared at the bill and frowned. It was way over the limit. She crumpled it up and threw it on the floor when he had his back turned. "You can see her now; just don't strain her to much."

Ryu hurried into the room and sat down on the only available seat next to the bed. Sakura frowned and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. She gazed at all the machines that were on her comrade. Her eyes softened when she saw the shape Myeko was in. Ryu reached up and brushed a lose strand of hair from her face.

He sighed then leaned back in his chair and began to talk. "It amazes me that when she sleeps her face is so calm. Usually it's nothing but spunk and toughness that comes out of her. God, I sound so damn corny."

Sakura smiled as she gazed at her follower. "Don't worry about it. I agree with you. She usually tries to beat you up if you stare at her for more that five seconds. So, what do you propose that we do next?"

He closed his eyes then looked at her. "Our regular wants that scroll from Konohagure, think we can handle it without her?"

"Think? You have got to be kidding me Ryu, I know we can. But there's one exception."

"What's that?"

"I do this one alone. You're inexperienced with this type of village. Don't even try to argue. I'll give you more time to get in control of yourself." She walked towards the door then turned around. "Don't stay up to late."

Naruto POV

He sighed as he placed his headband down on the table. He looked out of the window then took off his shirt. Flexing his muscles, he made the long deep white scar on his back move with every movement. The curtains fabric rippled with the night's cool breeze.

The stars were visible that night, and though it was a little earlier than his normal bedtime, he lay down and slept. The dream was his normal dream. The one he had always had for the past few months. He never knew why, it just came.

_**"Don't you just love the stars? They're just so high up in the clouds, nobody can touch them. There always there, but when you try to take one, it's always out of your grasp, Never meant for you to touch but to make you gaze at them knowing that they will never be yours, There the forbidden fruit of the sky**_**.**_**" Her voice was sweet and made him shiver.**_

_**She turned to smile at him. "What do you think Naruto?" Her eyes danced with the want of his answer. His mouth opened and he was speaking, but the only sound was an alarm. Her brows furrowed as she looked at him. Again he tried to speak, but the alarm came out of his mouth.**_

_**She shook her head and hopped off of the railing. Without a second glace behind her, she walked to the door. As she walked, a headband dropped to the floor. He went to pick it up but was falling into a deep nothingness.**_

He sat up, his body dripping in sweat. Again the alarm sounded. He saw that the once usually dark city was now ablaze with lights. Ninja's were leading civilians underground into the new shelters that were built in case of an invasion.

His eyes went wide as he jumped out of bed. Grabbing his headband, he ran out of his apartment's door. Red lights flashed in the halls. He kept on running and didn't listen to the others that lived in his building. _Damn, of all the nights, why did it have to be this one?!_

Once outside, he saw half of the city ablaze. His eyes went wide as he looked all around him. A few others from his Black OPS squad surrounded him. "There in the Hokages office. We don't know how many captain, but we believe it's a lot of them." The cat spoke in a rushed voice.

Naruto nodded and quickly gave directions. After everyone was assigned where to go, he ran to the Hokages office. Bursting through the burning building, he took note of all the exits. Naruto ran up the doors but jumped from where he stood. A large purple blast came through the upper four levels. Not much later a person did as well.

His eyes grew large as he saw Tsunade lying in the middle of the ruble that was blasted away. She got up slowly, painfully. Gripping her arm, she glared at someone he didn't see yet. Naruto glanced at her again and saw that her markings were out and on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, you need to get out of the building! It could collapse any minute."

She turned to him and glared. "Don't be foolish Naruto! It is my duty to protect the village. And if that means giving up my life for it then let me do that." She walked out of the fallen timber and towards the middle of the room. "Show yourself!"

A mass of what seemed like pitch-black cloud moved from a wall. It twisted until it turned into a woman. She wore a helmet that covered her eyes and hair. Her mouth pulled into a smile as she saw the injured woman before her. "Don't play dumb with me. Even with that jutsu, you can't survive at all. I've been holding back, and just dying to test my new abilities." She clenched an armored fist to prove her point.

"If you just give me the scroll, then I will leave your village alive and well and not kill you." She giggled girlishly and covered her mouth. "But if you don't..."

"Never!" Tsunade jumped at her and punched at where she stood. A cloud of dust and ash formed around the two; then a cry broke put. When it cleared, Naruto saw the intruding woman crushing Tsunade fist to bits. A quick twist of her wrist and she went flying out into the street.

"Damn you!" Naruto began to form the Rasengan. She only smiled as she watched him. "You don't think I know the secret to that one as well?" Her heels clicked as she walked towards him. She topped abruptly and daintily reached down into the ruble. "I already have what I want." She played with the scroll in her hands then walked out side. With a snap of her fingers, a demonic looking black bird made of smoke appeared. She stood on it and flew above the town.

Naruto ran after her but quickly ducked when he saw a ball of yellow orange hot light land on the building behind him. A few more of the lights appeared around the village; then the black mass disappeared out of the sky.

Sauske POV

He looked at the sky and saw the ball of orange light. Kabuto sat by him, his wounds wrapped in bandages as his body quickly took over the healing process. Orochimaru lay in a hospital bed clutching at his arm and breathing heavily. His old body couldn't take much more but he still pushed it. "Kabuto."

Kabuto lifted his head and looked at Sauske. "Yes?" The boy didn't even look at him; he just kept on staring at the large red ball of flames. "Tell Orochimaru that I'll be back soon." Without waiting for a reply, he jumped off of the roof.

He ran at his fastest speed towards the glowing ball. _Now what? A few warring Lords? _He stopped twelve miles away when he saw her. She walked with a large bird at her side. A quick movement of her hand and it had disappeared. His eyes went wide. _It's her! What is she doing coming away from that place? And why is she alone?_

He reached for his sword and unsheathed it. He was about to get out of his hiding spot when he felt a large amount of chakara coming near. His eyes went large as he saw the man step out of the bushes. "You have it I believe?" She nodded her head and handed a scroll to him.

"Impressive. All this destruction for one little scroll. And you did it by yourself too." He opened it and smiled. "Exactly what I asked for." He lifted his eyes from the paper and looked at her. "Why do you insist on hiding yourself like that? Are you afraid of being spotted?"

She shook her head and sat on a rock. "I don't want every person and thing running away from me because of what they sense." She crossed her arms. "If it bothers you so much, then I'll do it." A crashing feeling washed over Sauske. He couldn't breathe and sweat broke out all over his body. He shook with the power of the chakara. If it wasn't equal, then it was greater to his_. Who is this person? She's stronger than all of the sanins combined!_

He looked up and saw the man go towards her. He put his hand underneath her chin and tilted it upwards. "You know that I would never run from you at all. Even if you went after me so you could kill me, I'd stand still so I could feel your blade in me." His mouth crashed upon hers.

He reached up and took off her helmet. Sauske's eyes went wide. Pink hair that was so long it landed on the ground came out from under it. Sea green eyes hardened then went soft as his mouth crashed on hers again. "For you will forever be my cherry blossom. My escape to heaven."

!


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

Her eyes were closed as she felt his tongue dance inside her mouth. A small whimper escaped her despite of herself. He pulled away and grinned at her. She blushed then looked around. "Daisuke, I don't think we should do this." She heard him give a grumble.

He nodded his head than released her. She reached down and picked up her helmet that had fallen from his hands. "You have the scroll now, so I expect my payment." Again he nodded then reached into his pocket. A small packet was in his hands. She grinned at it then took it from him.

"It will get you through the doors, but I suggest you use the others as well. So long Sakura." He took off through the trees. When he left like that, even she could not locate him. Sighing, she reached down and picked up the two chopstick style hair holders that she used. She gathered her hair in one hand and made a bun while positioning the barrettes with the other.

She reached into her helmet and pressed a button that was secretly there. She pulled out the tube of lipstick and applied it on with quickness in perfection. Her eyes were great and repeating the process several times got her to do it perfectly. She smiled as she walked over to a particular bush and pulled put a bag.

She took her dress off and threw it in the bushes; it was no problem to her. Quickly she reached inside the bag and pulled out the beautiful kimono that was in there. She needed no help at all because she did this many times as well. Once done with dressing herself, she put an ornament in her hair. It was a colorful flower piece that acted like a pick more that ornament. She placed it in a spot where she could receive it with out having to ruin her hair.

A small rustle in the bushes to her left made her stop for only a second. With speed that she had posses for months, she pulled the ornament out of her hair. Pushing a small button in the middle of the flower, it released its picks. A high pitched squeal sounded through the bushes. It faded as the poison from the teeth of the ornament oozed into its blood. She took one last look at the pig that she had killed, and then walked off.

It was in complete and full ruins. The fires had died out hours ago and now were nothing but smoldering pieces of ash. Naruto looked at the floor with worried eyes. Tsunade had been wheeled away a few minutes ago. Jiraiya looked devastated as he stood next to him.

Jiraiya had just come passing through when he saw the fire in the sky. He helped as much as he could to put it out and heal the wounded. Not when he came upon Tsunade, he cried. Only Naruto knew that he was deeply in love with her though he denied it so much.

They leaned against one of the only walls that actually stood mostly intact. "If I ever find the person responsible for this, I swear I will kill them." Naruto's head snapped up so he could look at his other teacher.

Kakashi panted hard and had a furious look on his face. He stood next to Naruto and Jiraiya. "I have orders from the elders to take you, Naruto, and Sai to go look for the person that did this." Kakashi clenched his fist. "I don't care if you do not want to come..." He looked away as a tear formed in his eyes. "It's just...Kurenei got hit with some poison..."

Naruto pushed off the wall and placed a hand on Kakashi shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find whoever did this. Let's go, standing around doing nothing won't help us at all."

He was halfway through the desert. He didn't want to go back to Orochimaru at all right now. He didn't know where to go. He felt completely numb. _How could she? What would make her change from the sweet girl I know to one that's completely cold?_

He leaned against a large boulder and rubbed his head. He was more than just mad, he was pissed. "Now, now, is the Prince having a fit?"

Sauske's eyes grew large as he turned quickly to see who was talking. A woman with fiery red hair, a chest that seemed larger than Tsunade, and curves that made any mans mouth water stood in front of him. Her ice blue eyes glared into his black ones with a hint of amusement and challenge.

He glared at her. Turning his head to the left, he said, "What do you want, Yohko?"

She giggled at the sound of his annoyed voice. "Why are you so mean sometimes, Sauske?" She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "All I want to do is see if you're ok. After all, I didn't sense you at the snake's house."

He recoiled from her touch and stepped away from the boulder. _She is mad. First she blew up our other Headquarters and now this? _

"Tell me, what's on your mind Sauske?" Yohko shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Is it that I'm not pretty enough?" Her head lowered and Sauske's eyes went wide. He looked closer and saw droplets of moisture slide down her cheek. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand reached out and lifted her chin.

"What is it that you did, Yohko?" He knew that she had done something, but what was it? She wasn't even looking him in the eye. Something was very wrong indeed.

With her head down, she confessed what illegal act she did this time. "I sneaked into the Gold Room." Sauske gasped. "I heard that they still had some of his tears in an urn. So I thought that it would help revive her...but I need to hide now Sauske. They caught me but I ran away. They know where I live, and if I don't get the tears to Himeko...she'll...she'll-"

Sauske nodded his head and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll hide you. Orochimaru will be mad that I'm not gonna be home, but I don't care right now."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is a Sakura POV chapter**

"They say that I'll be able to get out of here in a few hours. I'm lucky that it didn't hit any vital organs at all." The girl smiled cheerfully as she held onto the flowers that Kyo had given her. Ryu glared at him. If Sakura wasn't there, he would have sliced that smile from Ryu's face.

Sakura'a eyes glanced between the two men in the room. The tension in the air was so strong that she could almost taste it. She didn't know if Myeko could sense it or not. _Maybe bringing Kyo along was a bad thing to do. After, I have to keep them focused for the big meeting later. _She reached out and slapped both of the boys on the head.

"Knock it off you two. Come on, help Myeko pack her things." She bent over and grabbed the suitcase full of "weapons". It was her and Myeko's secret that it was actually filled with underclothes. A small moan escaped Ryu's mouth as, not to Sakura's surprise, he watched her rear as she bent over.

She stood up and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later Myeko was packed and checked out of the hospital much to the doctors dislike. Once at the building where they all stayed, Sakura called a meeting. Twelve people filled into the large room where she always held everything.

Her eyes glistened in the darkness as she folded her hands together. Everyone mumbled and tried not to make it obvious that they were staring at the figure on the other end of the table. Hidden in the shadows, only the person's eyes were seen. Sakura raised her hand and called out, "Enough!"

The room fell silent immediately and everyone stared at her. "You should show a little more respect for our customer. After all, this one is important." A small giggle came from two people to her left. Sakura raised an eyebrow and the giggling stopped immediately. "Sorry for them being so rude. What can we interest you with?"

A chuckle that resulted into a cough could be heard from the other end of the table. "Do you know anything about a sword called Dragon Torque?"

Sakura shook her head. She wondered if it was one of the four Otherworldly swords. "Tell me...is it one of the four?"

A chuckle arose in the room. "Of course; why would I be here if it wasn't one of them? Anyways, a few nights ago the building where it was housed was broken into. An urn containing The Tears of the Dragon was stolen. Do you know what those are?"

Sakura nodded again.

The shadow nodded then leaned back in its chair. "So I want you to go and guard the sword for me."

"What's in it for us?"

The man leaned forward, "You get to keep it. Do we have a deal?"

Sakura was still for a minute. "Yes."

The door busted open and an assistant burst through. "Lady Sakura! There's a few people here who have the same description as those men that you told us to warn you about if they came here."

Sakura stood up and glared at the man. "Damnit! Code red! Were on Code red!!" She ran to the door and peeked out. "Myeko, escort the client out. Then come back and be ready."

"What about you, my lady?" Myeko's eyes were wide with excitment.

"Don't worry about me at all. I know how to handle these guys." With that said Sakura turned around and walked out a side door. She turned to the nearest servent and began shouting out orders. "Get my Kimono and makeup. I need you guys to do my hair quickly. Hide that stuff, why do you even have it? Don't answer that. Yes, the black will do. No, I will use my alias."

Sakura sat down and closed her eyes. She focused her chakara and began to slowly change. Her pink hair became shorter and turned the darkest of all blacks. Her chest became smaller and her skin turned softer. Her green eyes transformed into ice blue. With a smile on her lips, she stood up.

A female servent came behind her and began putting on her inner kimono. Sakura looked up as another servent did her hair. "The silver or black, my lady?"

"The black. Please don't get that stuff in my eyes again!" Sakura closed her eyes and felt the wet tip of the eyeshadow brush against her eyelid. After a few minutes, she was finished.

Sakura was led to a small door near the back of the building. "Are you sure you can hold them off?" Satsuki, the girl she had ordered to be her partner now, stood next to her. Her eyes were wide with fear and she took in a few deep breaths of air.

Sakura flipped her wrist, causing the fan she was holding to open up. She stuck it infront of her face and looked at the girl next to her. "Yes I can. You better back me up on this one Satsuki. Quit breathing like that, you look suspicious."

Satsuki nodded and pushed the door open. The laughter of men surrounded Sakura's ears as she walked into the room. The room suddenly became quiet as she walked slowly toards a table. A few men who were drinking with two girls stopped their rambuncious laughter and looked up. One of them darted their eyes quickly to the floor.

A man at the bar whistled at Sakura. "Hey there good lookin'. I bet you can rock my world tonight, wanna find out?" He reached a hand out to give her rear a smack but was stopped.

Sakura placed her fan on his arm and began to dig it into his flesh. "I bet your all talk and no show. Do you know how I can tell?" Sakura dug her fan deeper and pressed a small button. The man gasped as a small trickled of blood came from the spot where her fan had touched him. "Your eyes keep flickering to the floor and you reached out with your left hand. Not something a confident man would do."

Sakura lifted her fan quickly than with a crack in the air it unraveled. She moved it quickly over his hand, so fast in fact that it looke like it hadn't even touched him. He howled i pain and gripped his arm. A spray of blood came from a large open wound. Sakura leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Woman aren't things that'll let you play with them like that. I'm like a rose, beautiful, but I will hurt you if you touch me. You got that?" The man nodded. Sakura pushed him off of his chair and he landed on the floor. "Get this fool out of here!"

Sakura turned around and saw the table where they had sat down. They occupied two tables, each on the other side of the bar. "Satsuki, take the one with the blode guy. I'll take the one with the eyeliner guy." Satsuki nodded and quickly turned around to her table. Sakura eyed them and notinced that they handn't even noticed that they were there.

"Hey boys, I bet you can ride me all night long, why don't you see if you can?" Sakura watched as Satsuki stuck out her leg in an irresitable pose. She pushed her lips out in a semi-pout. Droppping her fan purposely, she bent down in front of them with an "oops", the open part of her kimono on her chest slipped lower, almost revealing her breasts.

"I like that!" The old man with long snowwhite hair roared and grabbed her by the hips and puled her into his lap. "What's your name, cutie?" Sakura turned her attention to the others.

She stopped infront of their table and bowed. "My master has told me that you have requested some company. May I sit beside you?"

She watched as Kabuto licked his lips and tried his best to his best to hide the fact that he was looking down her shirt. She smiled and placed herself next to him and another man. "Do you see anything that you like, sir?"

Kabuto smiled at her and placed an arm around her. "Yes, something very delicous and I bet sweet. Maybe I'll be able to taste you later." Sakura held in a grimace as she felt his hand trail down to her rear. She grited her teeth then leaned close to his ear. "Some say that I taste sweet and spicy..." She kissed his cheek then straightened up.

Noticing the pair of black eyes on her, Sakura shivered. _Even now I can't stand being in his sight. Either I freak out or go crazy with want when I do._

A cold clamy hand touched her shoulder. Sakura moved her head slowly and glanced at Orochimaru. He grabed her jaw and turned her towards him. His golden snake like eyes stared deeply into hers. The deep red blush that took over her face made her completely embarassed.

"Why don't you stop teaseing my pupil. He's not interested, but I am. As a matter of fact, I would like to taste you right now." Orochimaru leaned in and kissed her cheek. Sakura kissed his in return and whispered in his ear, "Then let's go to the back room..I'll let you have me there." She stood up and walked off.

The sound of feet behind her made her go quicker. _This will be easy...he won't even last five minutes with me at all. _Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the three of them following her. _Then again. maybe not...but I'll make sure there's no noise at all._ She stoped at a door and pushed it open lightly. "Come inside with me."

Orochimaru stepped in and shut the door. He sat on the tatami mat and gazed at her. "Kiss me with those lucious lips, my hime." Sakura stood infront of him and untied her obi. She closed her eyes and kissed his lips. He untied her inner kimono and stared at the white flesh beneath it. He leaned in and kissed her skin.

Smilling, Sakura lifted his head and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and explored her mouth with his tounge. She could feal him running out of breath fast. Sakura's eye's went to his and she saw them grow large. He tried to reach up and push her off but Sakura stopped him with her hand.

He watched her transform with anger burning through his eyes. Sakura's hair fell out of the bun and started to grow longer and turn pink. Her chest grew bigger and her eyes started to change colors. One turned green while the other turned a deep blue almost black. The kimono started to flap around her. It began to change into her dress.

Orochimaru suddenly stopped breathing and fell to the floor with a loud thump. A black smokey orb came from his mouth. Sakura moved her hands around it and started to make it form something. She pulled a small crystal from around her neck and pushed the form into the crystal. Sakura placed the helmet on her head.

The door bursted open and Sauske, Kabuto and the other servant came in. A loud rip erupted through the room and Naruto bursted through the paper wall. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Sauske gritted his teeth."What did you do to Orochimaru? Answer me!" They both looked up and gasped."It's you!" Naruto walked quickly towards Sakura, he looked like he was about to kill her.

"So you two decided to make an ambush attack on us, didn't you? Well it isn't going to work." Sauske reached to his side and unsheathed his sword. "I'm going to kill you before you even have the chance to draw your-"

"Foolish Sauske, always thinking that everything is about him," Sakura shook her head slowly and laughed softly. "That's where your downfall is. So conciteded that you don't even know it."

"How do you know my name?! Answer me!"

Naruto glared at Sauske. "What the hell are you doing here?! And how do you know her?!"

"She and a few of her freinds attacked Orochimaru. How do you know her?"

"She attacked the village and almost killed Tsunade!"

Sakura put her hand on the glass part of the helmet. "Well she deserved it. Poor thing, and if only she listened to me and handed over that scroll then she wouldn't have gotten hurt at all. Konoha deserved to be crumbled to the ground! It's nothing but a horrible vilage."

She reached up with both hands and pulled off the helmet. Long whisps of pink hair fell around her and landed just two inches above the ground. She parted her lips slightly and lifted her eyes towards them. She could feal the tension and surprise rolling off of them in waves.

"S-sakura...", Sauskes eyes were wide for just a second then became normal sized. "So you and Naruto decided to arrest us now, didn't you?" His hand gripped the sword tightly. Suddenly he charged at her with the sword.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes while licking her lips. When Sauske was two feet away from her, she side stepped then reached out and grabbed the wrist that held the sword. She threw him into the wall and took his sword. "Now I understand why Itachi says your oh so weak."

Sauske sat up painfully. _She's definatly changed. The Sakura I know would never act like that at all! _Naruto walked towards Sakura with his hand out. He looked like he was going to cry and pounce on her at the same time.

"Where have you been Sakura? Why did you leave? Please tell me!" He jumped at her and hugged her. Even with highhels on, Sakura was still shorter than him. She put her hands out and acted as if she was going to hug him, but suddenly a blast of pinkish-purple light came out of her palms and stung his back. Naruto screamed and let go of her. He stepped away from her cradleing his arm.

"Naruto no! Let her go!" Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's collar and yanked him back. Kakashi stood in front of the both of them and watched Sakura with sad eyes. "So your the person who attacked Konoha, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. You guys are so weak, you couldn't even defend your selves. I have what I want from you guys here. Lets go." She turned on her heels and faced Myeko, Ryu and Kyo. "If you want to stay here, then be my guest. This is the only time I'll let you go." She walked off and stopped by Sauske. She squatted and touched his face. Leaning towards him, Sakura whispered, "Your brother and I have had lots of fun, Sauske. I just wish that one day you will become strong enough to actualy play with the big kids." Sakura reached out and pulled a locket from around his neck. "Until then, you'll only suffer with want."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

"Who's fucking idea was to let them in?! Somebody answer me!" Sakura slammed the open door behind her. Ryu jumped with the sudden noise. He glanced around nervously at the others. "Answer me or else all of you will lose your right arm." Sakura crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Seiji, come here my little puppet." Sakura motioned with her right forefinger. The silver haired man froze. He looked around to his peers but none of them returned his look. They completely terrified to make a move or so much as breathe in front of this woman.

"Why are you hesitating my dear," Sakura's laugh echoed through out his chamber like a thousand bells. "Come on, you know I won't bite."

He took a step forward and knelt down in front of her. So fast that no one could see it, Sakura's hand came down on his back and slammed into it. He spurted out blood from his mouth and landed on his side, screaming in horror. "I didn't say anything about not hitting you, though."

A grin decorated her face as she kicked him in the gut. His screams echoed past the door and down to the hall. His pain lasted for fifteen minutes until Sakura stopped. She knelt down and touched his cheek. She whispered into his ear softly. "You want to tell me now?"

Yuki's voice was barely audible. "Yes, it was Hanzo." Yuki's eyes closed and he fainted.

Sakura straightened up and motioned for the medics to take him away. After the bloody mess on the floor was cleaned up, she motioned for the other members of her council to come. They talked in a tight circle for a minute, and then Sakura walked out of the room. The doors closed behind her while at the same time she heard one of the council say, "Hanzo, please step foreword."

Myeko ran up to her and smiled. "So what are we gonna do with them? Should we ignore them or just let them stay here?"

"Where are they?" Sakura said as they rounded the corner. "The circle room?"

"Yes."

"Good. Myeko, do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Look pretty and make eye contact with Sasori and Deidara, they'll fall apart right in front of you."

Myeko rolled her eyes. She stopped next to Sakura and watched her as she flipped a hand through her hair. "Now we go through Testosterone hell." With a quick fluid movement of her body, Sakura pushed open the doors. "Good evening gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"You can help us by accepting our request to join the Akatsuki, un," a man with blonde hair in a ponytail said. He stood by the front door and examined a statue of a geisha. "Amazing how some people make art look so lifelike..." He looked around quickly to make sure no one noticed him then stuffed it into his shirt.

Sakura coughed and sat on a small chair. Myeko stood behind her looking at the floor. "I'm so sorry boys, but I'm gonna have to say no to your offer." She batted her lashes and looked directly at the blonde headed man.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Either you join or you die. Since you decided not to join..." Hands gripped her shoulders tightly as she began to struggle. Myeko rushed to her side but was stopped by another man. He covered her mouth with his hands stifling her scream. Sakura looked all around for something to grab onto.

Suddenly, her head flew back and she looked into her restrainers red eyes.

Naruto groaned in pain as Jiraiya lathered healing balm unto his back. He didn't need to know how severe his burns were, he could just feel them. "Are they green?" He asked in a bored voice.

"No, there not green. Why are so obsessed by the color of them? Do you want to have your skin cut off?!"

"It's better than having to go through the pain of knowing that your best friend is the enemy."

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Jiraiya added a small giggle at the end. "I've seen her picture in your stuff; don't try to hide it from me."

"How do you know about the picture?" Jiraiya was silent for a while. "I see you look at it every time you go to bed."

"Uh-huh," Naruto said while thoughts of trying to hide his stuff danced in his head. He closed his eyes and let himself go for a few minutes. His mind raced about everything he knew about her. How she smelled like cherries without even knowing it. The way her eyes became dark when she was thinking to herself. How her singing voice sounded on the wind...

"Lover boy, you paying attention?" Jiraiya said irritatingly. Naruto jumped and looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I dazed out for a little bit. What were you saying?"

"I said Sauske's waking up. Do you want to go see him?"

Naruto closed his eyes as flashes of Sakura ran through his head. _If Sauske didn't go, then it wouldn't have turned out like this..._He opened his eyes again, a hard determination in them. "Yeah, let's go see Sauske." _Sakura, I will get you back...No matter what it takes!_

_Blinding lights flashed in his eyes. __**Where am I?**__ His vision began to clear and he turned his head. A vase full of daisies caught his eyes. They sat next to a picture of him and his old teammates. _

_Gasping he looked all around the room around the room. It took him a while, but he realized that he was in a hotel. He sat up; suddenly pain shot through his side. Gasping, he gripped it and clenched his teeth. Blood seeped through the bandages and onto his hand and the sheets._

_"Don't sit up! Your gonna open your wounds!" A worried musical voice said. Sauske looked up and saw her in front of him. Her pink hair flowed around her waist and her sea green eyes were filled with worry. With gentle warm hands, she pushed him back onto the bed. _

_"Oh no, your bleeding again! Let me get the-"_

_Suddenly, Sauske's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. She held still and wrapped her arms around him as well. His body heaved with sobs that had such intensity that it shook both of them. He hadn't cried like this for years, not since his parents died. _

_"I thought you were dead...why...why did you go and become bad, why?!" He yelled as he stroked her hair. "Can't you see how much I love you?! Can't you?! I'm supposed to be the bad one, not you!"_

_She sighed into his shoulder and whispered," I know, but now, it's my time to go through this road. How am I supposed to get along without knowing how to deal with this coldness? Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

_His eyes opened up and he pulled her from his shoulder. Only seconds after he moved her, a stabbing pain went through his side. She backed up to sit in front of him. Her hair was hiding her eyes. _

_She moved it from them, only to show a sea green eye and a deep blue one. A grin came over her face as she twisted the dagger in his back. "Until I come back, you'll suffer with pain!"_

Sauske jumped put of the bed screaming. Cold sweat dripped down his back soaking the sheets. He shook visibly from the dream. His eyes roamed around the room in fear of finding Sakura there.

"Careful Sauske, you don't want to open up your wounds again."

Immediately, his eyes went to a chair next to his bed. "Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here?" Automatically his hand went for his side reaching for a sword that wasn't there at all. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hotel room. Kabuto didn't stick around to take you back to your base. He just walked off with Orochimaru body and said that you were worthless to both of them. Huh, some friend." Kakashi flipped a page from his book and looked over it. Sighing, he closed it and began muttering.

The door flew open and Naruto came busting through. Before anyone could stop him, he landed on the bed and began punching Sauske. "Where the hell have you been all this time? What did you do to Sakura?! Why is she with you and Orochimaru?! Why did she attack the village?! Answer me!!"

Sauske caught Naruto's fists and threw him across the room. He scoffed at his friend. "What makes you think she's with Orochimaru? I've been with him all this time and I only saw her a few weeks ago. She attacked us and almost killed Orochimaru. I haven't done anything to her; I don't know why she attacked your village. But I did see her with a man that night when the sky was all lit up."

Naruto sat up and glared at Sauske. "What were they doing?"

"They talked about some scroll. Obviously he likes her a lot and she likes him. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because," Naruto looked down, "She ran off a few years ago. We've been looking for her since. And you have no choice but to help us."


	5. Chapter 6

Sakuras POV

**Sakuras POV**

WARNING: This chapter can be a little bit disturbing. I tried my hand at a…you know what? I'm not gonna say it. Decide if Sakuras flash back was freaky and tell me what you think (puppy face) please tell me how 2 make scene better! Oh and I don't own Naruto or any o Masashi Kishimotos characters, only mines!

_Italic- thoughts and memories (not influenced by Itachi)_

The red eyes froze her to her core. She spiraled down into a dark abyss and when she came to, she was chained up. Sakura looked up at the red sky and gasped. _"Oh crap! I'm screwed! This can't be happening. There is no way in hell that he would use the Mangekyo! _

"Well, well, sakura, it seems that I have you trapped again." Itachi walked towards her and stopped two arms lengths away from her. "So do you think you can escape me again?" He reached behind him and pulled out his sword. "If you do, then I'm sorry to crush your hopes," he sneered.

"I see you still haven't gotten over the fact that I left, now did you?" Sakura glared at him through her hair. "What are you going to do? Stab me?! Go ahead, try it! You know damn well that it won't do anything!" she yelled at him.

Itachi took a few steps and then ran at her. With all of his force, he stabbed Sakura in the stomach. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "It doesn't do anything, now does it? By the look on your face, I doubt it. Not only did you leave me for Daisuke, but you also tried to kill me. Am I another pawn in your sick little game? Or were you just not good enough to make a stronger poison to put in my drink?!"

Sakura breathed heavily and looked at her stomach. Blood flowed down it and she began to hypervenalayte. Memories flashed and danced around in her mind.

"_If you want to prove yourself to me, then leave your pathetic family and village. Go and kill the king of the west castles family. Bring me there child and I will let you follow me"._

"No…"

_Screams of a woman filled the room as her belly was slit down the middle. Blood spurted around the room as she thrashed her head from side to side, speaking in a language that sakura herself didn't know. _

"No."

_The terrified look of a small boy barely four showed before her eyes. He quivered in fear as he was dragged from the room to outside. There hung a hanging noose in a tree that was adjusted to fit his small neck. A stool that was under her feet became kicked out by her boot._

"No!"

_The screaming wails of the newborns twins shattered the silent night. The sliding door slammed against the wall as she saw the new mother holding her young ones. A kunai was in her left hand, 'Stay back! Get away from me!' Walking slowly, she gripped the woman by the hair and took the kunai from her hand. _

"No! I don't want to see anymore!!"

_With one swift movement it plunged into her head. A spurt of blood landed on sakura's clothes. She grabbed the male twin and held him in her arms. His sister was on the floor screaming her brains out, but Sakura didn't pick her up. Instead she stared at her. Finally after and eternity, she picked her up also. _

"Please…"

"_You have done well, my little blossom. Now they are in your care. Go clean up, I shall make sure the maids make a bottle." The man turned around and walked in the other direction saying to the twins, "Oh, how I wonder how your father will deal with this."_

_As she stared in the mirror she took in her reflection. Blood was all over her and her hair. Reaching one hand out, she touched the mirror, as if to see if the reflection. When she touched the coldness of the glass, her eyes welled up with tears. Her crying wails erupted from her as she held herself and began to rock herself on the floor. _

"NO!" suddenly the chains busted from around her wrists and body. A black light shrouded her body and closed up her wound. It flew out suddenly and knocked Itachi's sword out of his hand.

He stood frozen at the spot. Suddenly he was dragged to his hands and knees. Sakura walked out of the chains and went towards him. The black light now turned to mist made angel wings on her back. She reached down and grabbed him by his hair. Whispering in his ear she said, "Get me the hell out of here, or I will be the one to kill you. " Itachi nodded vigorously and made a few hand signs.

Sakura blinked then reached up with her hand to push Itachi's face out away from hers. He flew backwards and crashed into the man holding Myeko. She jumped out of the way just in time. Itachi fell to the ground and placed his hands over his eyes. "How? How did she do it?" he muttered then passed out.

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. A frightening grin came upon her face as she stared at Deidara. "Don't you know who I am? I'm the woman that came this close"-she held her index finger and thumb together-"to killing Itachi. I thought you would have brought someone a little more challenging." With that she flung herself at him.

Cursing Deidara landed and hit his head on the wall. Myeko began too attack the other men. Sakura stayed on top of Deidara as he struggled. "You bitch!" he cursed. "Just wait until Itachi gets up! He'll make sushi out of your ass!" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Oh real? If he was that strong, then tell me why he fainted after I just smacked him around a bit? Huh?" At that moment, Sakura looked down. "Is that my Geisha statue?"

"No."

"It is my statue!"

"It's mine!"

The door slammed open and guards came into the room. "What's going on here?! Lady Sakura!" The men ran to her while shouting orders at each other. They hoisted Deidara up and the other men. "Careful of his eyes, Itachi can kill you with just one look. Who the hell is this guy? Looks like my mom a little." The leader examined each and every one of the men. "Lady Sakura we have- Look out!"

Sakura turned and stared at the Lead Guard. "What-"

A kunai came searing across her stomach as Deidara ran to the window. The men holding him had fallen to the ground and now were running after him. Deidara reached down and grabbed the small statue then leapt out of the window screaming "Mine".

Sakura held her side and gasped. Blood seeped from in-between her fingers and landed on the floor. She reached out and ripped a piece of the curtain off and then pulled off her awkwardly. "Myeko, go get me the first aid kit, quick." With a nod of her head, Myeko ran off.

A few hours later Sakura sat on her bed with her wound bandaged up. Myeko had left her a bottle of wine and a champagne glass. _Heh, even after all these years she still can't get it right. _Sakura took a sip of the wine and closed her eyes.

"_Tell me my little blossom," he said while holding her in-between his legs. "What is it that you really want in this life?" He brushed a strand of pink hair away from her face and leaned in too kiss her. _

Sakura got off of the bed and began to pace the room. His words echoed in her head until they became almost unbearable. "_What is it you want princess? To kill me or just leave my side? _Itachi's words became unbearable in her mind. Finally she stopped in the middle of the room and lifted the glass to her lips. She drank it all and when she was done, hurled it across the room.

It hit the wall and shattered into small pieces of glass. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" Tears raced down her cheeks and she fell to the ground on her knees. Her body shook with sobs as she rolled into a ball.

"You sure about this Sauske?" Naruto sniffed at the air and crinkled his nose. "What the hell is that smell?!" He looked around the entire charred ruins of what was once Orochimaru hideout.

"That smell is chemicals and burnt flesh. You think Orochimaru just had one body? No, he kept the ones he stole the souls from. Plus it's some of the guards." Sauske stepped over a wooden beam and began to dig in a certain area.

Naruto shook his head and kicked at a few ashes. A loud moaning came from above them. Looking up Naruto saw a wooden beam fall to the ground. Its thud echoed around the entire charred structure. "Run!" yelled Kakashi as other beams began to fall. Naruto jumped out of the way as another beam narrowly missed him. Sauske jumped on each one, as if trying to reach the ceiling. He yelled something out to the others but it was lost as more beams fell.

Jiraiya cursed as a beam scraped his arm. He darted everywhere but was barely missed. The foundation of the building trembled with the force of the beams falling. Jiraiya cursed as ashes flew into his eyes. "Shit! Naruto, Kakashi, where are you?!"

"Over here, go to your left. Just listen to my voice and do what ever it says!" Kakashi yelled over the roars of the beams. Jiraiya jumped on and off of the beams until he reached the outside. Brushing ashes from his eyes and clothes Jiraiya began too looked around. "Naruto, where's Naruto?!" he yelled.

"Over here! I'm over here!" Naruto yelled from inside the building. A few seconds later he appeared out of the wreckage. Laughing, Naruto ran towards them. "That was awesome! Let's do it again! Right, Sauske? Huh? Where's Sauske?" Naruto looked around the area where they were.

"There he is," Kakashi pointed too the top of the charred building. "What's he doing up there?" Everyone watched as Sauske pulled out his sword and began too circle the roof of the building as if following someone. When he reached the other side the person he was circling came into view.

A woman with a short skirt and barely a top stood there. She had her hair in pigtails that curled around her waist. In her right hand was a sword and on her fingers were metal nails, almost like claws. Lurching foreword, she ran towards him and aimed her sword at his chest. Sauske ran also but stopped in the middle of the roof when she disappeared. The girl reappeared behind him and with her hand slashed his back. His yelp of pain could be heard from where Naruto stood. "Sauske!"

Again the girl disappeared. Sauske fell to his knees and gripped his sword. Naruto watched as the assailant appeared again. This time she was in the air. With a few hand signs she flipped and landed o the building with her feet behind Sauske.

Barely had she touched the ground when a loud boom echoed throughout the entire place. Naruto covered his ears to stop the noise since it was so loud. Sand and small bushes flew around. Moments later the entire building seemed to fly around them. Beams missed them by inches and glass they ducked from. Soon everything began to settle down.

What remained was the first levels tiled floor and Sauske lying on it. Two feet from him was the woman who caused all of the destruction. She reached down and picked Sauske up off of the floor. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi ran towards the woman. At a closer look she was beautiful and despite her pigtails there was nothing childish about her. Her dark blue eyes glittered with amusement as she held Sauske by the back of his shirt.

"Now, now, you didn't think that you could hide this little piece of paper from me did you?" Naruto realized that her voice was oddly soothing and calming. He watched as she reached inside Sauske's robe and pulled a scroll out. With a snap of her wrist it came undone and she began to read from it. "Yep, just the one we wanted."

With that said she closed the scroll and tucked it into her skirt. "I believe you want your little friend back don't you?" She addressed Naruto. With a nod of his head he reached out and took an offensive stance. "Careful Naruto, don't you feel her chakara? She could kill you in the blink of an eye. Watch yourself and don-"Kakashi was cut off by the woman.

"What are you two mumbling about? Go ahead, make that stance. Fight me and come at me with all you've got." Her voice took on a singsong tone. "I doubt that you would even touch me." At that point Naruto saw red. He ran at her yelling and creating a Rasengan. The woman just smiled and disappeared with Sauske. Naruto stopped and began to look around. "Naruto! Look out!"

A searing pain went across his cheek as her metallic claws slashed his face. Grin was on her mouth. She threw Sauske at Naruto and the two tumbled to a heap at Jiraiya feet. Reaching down he began to untangle the two.

Sauske groaned and sat up. Naruto held his cheek and watched the woman with wary eyes. She smiled at him and licked his blood off of her claws. Removing them from her mouth she blew a kiss at him. "My name is Myeko. If your little friend told you, I attacked him a few weeks ago. If only he handed the scroll over then. Sakura wouldn't have had to kill your master." She laughed at the end and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know Sakura? How do you know her?! Tell me?!" Naruto had gotten up and began to form hand signs. "No Naruto." He looked down at Sauske angrily. "Why not?"

"Because she'll kill you where you stand." Sauske pushed himself up and leaned on his sword. He glared at Myeko. "Why do you want that scroll?"

Myeko smiled and looked at him. Her eyes seemed to melt when she saw him. "I can't tell you that. Why Naruto, is it? Do you have a demon in you? I can taste him in your blood. He's quite aggressive, isn't he?"

"I have a message from Lady Sakura. Stay out of her way and out of her area. If you do not, then we will kill you. That's none of your business, Sauske-Chan. Just remember our warning." She giggled the last part and then with a snap of her fingers the sound of thunder formed off to their left. A large cloud of dirt and sand flew from behind a figure.

They watched it closely even when it jumped over their heads. Still they weren't able to see it until it reared up on its hind legs in front of Myeko; a shrill, whinnying neigh pierced the air. Hooves so black the shined in the suns light semi-blinded them. A Jet Black Stallion stood on the roof with its teeth bared. It seemed to be made out of smoke.

Myeko threw one leg over its wide back as soon as it began to calm down. Once she was on it pranced on its legs. Its mane flowed in the air as the horse shook his large head. It was so long that Myeko could intertwine her fingers in it. With a squeeze of her legs she pulled its mane to the right.

It jerked that way and then jumped over them. Its thundering hooves hit the ground hard and it disappeared along with rider into a cloud of dust. Myeko's tinkering laugh filled both the air and their ears. Naruto shivered with fear and turned to Kakashi. "Do we follow them now Kakashi-sensei or just let them get away?"

"Let them go Naruto," he answered. "For all we know, she might have back up somewhere out there. Knowing Sakura's actions lately, she would have them their. And I doubt that she wouldn't wait a second to have something to come after us with. Let's go. Watch your backs and don't let your guard down for a second." Kakashi disappeared as soon as he was done talking.

Jiraiya looked down at Sauske. "Are you sure you can walk? If you can't I'll carry you."

"I can walk. She didn't hurt me that bad. Felt like she was going easy on me like she didn't want me to get hurt. Besides, my arm only hurts." Sauske rotated his arm and then popped it. He sighs and whispered, "Better."

"So where are we gonna stay today? There's not enough money left to rent another hotel room since you stole all of it." Naruto made an annoyed face. _How come every time we have money pervy sage has to use it to go to some strip club? I mean, really, the last time he made us go to one Sakura was there and I doubt we would've made it out alive with out Orochimaru being the focus of her attention. _Naruto shook his head. He was too tired to think of anything that had happened in the last week.

"We can stay at my place."

Jiraiya and Naruto turned their head to look at Sauske. "What? You think Orochimaru's place was the only place I stayed at?" Silence echoed through out the desert as Sauske was quiet. "I have an apartment in an unchartered territory that no one will find." Finally Naruto nodded his head.

"I'll go get Kakashi, "Jiraiya disappeared and then repapered a second later. "Follow me," Sauske said.

Sauske took a deep breath as he placed the key in the lock. His heart stopped as it did everyday he came here, expecting someone on the other side to have someone on the other side of the door attack him. Or maybe with a turn of the key the entire apartment would explode. Or worse, maybe Kabuto was there waiting to kill him. Sauske froze as his mind flashed with different scenarios.

He shook his head and twisted the key in the lock. It opened and bumped against the chair that he left pulled out from a desk. Sighing he walked in. "Home sweet home," he muttered. Naruto pushed him aside and ran to the kitchen. "You got any Ramen? I'm hungry!"

"Jiraiya I believe you shouldn't put your feet up on someone's table. It's rude." Kakashi flipped a page of his book He giggles and then looks up to see if anyone was watching him. Coughing he looks back at his book and giggles. Sauske shook his head and went to sit down on a chair.

"I thought you stopped reading those books, Kakashi sensei. You know they've been long dead for years now." Sauske folds his hands and places his chin on them watching everyone.

Kakashi sighs and then closes his book. He watches the TV screen as Jiraiya flips through the channels. "I know, but I still have hope that maybe the author will begin another series and soon. He placed his hands behind his head and then closed his eyes. "Ah I can see it now...Orohime walks up to Seiji with out-"

"That's enough sensei! I don't want to have those thoughts in my head." Sauske shook his head and tried to clear his mind of any of those thoughts. _The only reason I try to not think about thus type of things today is because of Sakura. _

"So where are we gonna sleep? I'm dog tired and I want to go to bed." Naruto said through mouthfuls of ramen. Amazingly he didn't choke at all. Sauske opened his eyes again and straigtened up .He pointed to the door right by a window. "That's the only bedroom and bathroom. Keep it clean please." Sauske leaned back in his chair as Kakashi pulled out his book and went to the door.

He giggled and turned the page then opened the door. Sauske watched the TV as Jiaraiya stopped on a channel.

Suddenly the sound of a book dropping echoed through the room. Kakashi said something incoherently. "What is it?!" Naruto was at his side in a flash and then gasped. A deep blush roared across his face. Jiraiya looked at Sauske and then went towards the door. He pulled out a kunai and growled, "If that's you Sakura-"

He stopped dead in his tracks and grinned. "I think I just got an idea for a new book," he giggled. Suddenly, Itachi remembered. Yohko! His eyes went wide and he ran to the door.

There, standing by his bed was Yohko. Her long red hair was in a bun and two front pieces were loose. Her cheeks flushed as she let her towel drop from her body, oblivious too her audience. The smell of roses and French Vanilla reached Sauske's nose. She had just came out of the shower.

Yohko reached up and scratched the back of her head. Yawning she turned slightly, the moonkight outlined her body even more. She sighed and then reached downward bending over. Sauske's eyes went wide as he saw her rump and immedeiatly he closed them. "YOHKO!"

The woman stood up and turned toward him, making her two lose pieces of hair barely cover her breasts. "Oh Sauske, I hope you don't mind. I used your shower. I felt really dirty you know." Suddenly she took in the other three men. Gasping, Yohko barely made an effort to cover her nude body. Her voice turned to a purr as she took in the others.

"My, my, I never knew that Sauske-kun had such wonderful friends like you. You see he's so conservative, he never tells me anything." Moving her hands quickly she shrugged her shoulders making her breasts jumped. "I thought that he was a fool for passing me up, don't you?" Yohko made eye contact with Naruto then sauntered right on over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "tell me, have you ever seen a naked woman before?'

Naruto squeaked and turned tomato red. His eyes went wide as Yohko's hands trailed down his chest. "You're heavily built. I wonder how they feel without the shirt." She giggled and then tried to reach under his shirt. Naruto yelped as Yohko's fingers dug into his skin. Her face turned hard and angry when she looked at him again. "But I'll tell you one thing. This isn't a peep show! So get the hell on out!" She pushed Naruto into the others and then slammed the door.

Naruto gasped for breath as he stared at it. Letting out a moan he ran to the table and lifted his shirt. The cuts that Yohko had inflicted were green and seeped with her poison. "Shit! This burns like hell! What did she do?!"

Sauske chuckled and grabbed for the remote before Jiraiya could. "She poisoned you. Don't worry though, it's not that serious. It'll pass in a few hours. Kakashi stood frozen as he stared at the door. His jaw fell open and he didn't move until Jiraiya pushed him onto a chair. "Did you see her rack? I thought Tsunade was large, but that girl…Mmmm…hey, you with her?"

"No I'm not dating her. I'd kill myself before I ever did that. Trust me, she doesn't like old guys. I bet Kakashi would be the only one she'd date." Sauske leaned back and closed his eyes. "Beautiful…I've only read about girls like her in books before." Kakashi muttered as he watched the door.

A few minutes later it opened and Yohko stepped out. Sauske's eyes went wide as he saw what she was wearing. A nightgown that cut off barely above her upper thighs clung to her body. Its pinkish color was crossed with black lace. Black stockings were on her legs up to the point that they showed only a sliver of flesh that was soon covered up by the nightgown. Her hair was in a tight bun held by what looked like a Jade chopstick.

Yohko walked towards the kitchen and Sauske noticed that the chest part of her nightgown barely covered her large breasts. The jiggled showing all of the accounts that Yohko was not wearing a bra. Shaking his head Sauske looked away disgusted by her. He noticed Jiraiya and Kakashi's glances followed her everywhere.

Yohko sat down with a sigh and dipped her spoon into the ice-cream. She crossed and recrossed her legs and watched all of the men but Sauske watch as her dress rode up higher shaking her head she licked the spoon.

Sauske watched her with calculated eyes then went back to changing channels. He heard Jiraiya groan and say, "You know a woman like you could drive a man crazy? If you get lonely in that bed of yours, just call me and we both can warm it up." His voice became husky as he said the last part.

Yohko gave a silent laugh and then placed her spoon down. Sauske's head snapped in her direction. _Uh oh, that's her 'some ones gonna get killed laugh. Hope Jiraiya knows what he's getting into. _Sauske watched as Yohko got up from the couch and walked slowly to Jiraiya side. She licked her lips then straddled his waist. Jiraiya laughed and smacked her rear. Though Yohko looked like she was enjoying it, Sauske knew that she wasn't.

She grabbed Jiraiyas chin and looked into his eyes. "You know, you're kind of cute. I've never been with a man whose hair was white. Is it natural?"

"Honey I can give you proof that it's real." Jiraiya grinned as he rubbed her rear. Yohko smiled and then intertwined her fingers in his hair. Pulling back his head with one hand she reached up to her hair and pulled out the chopstick and held it to Jiraiyas throat. With a little press of her button, a small knife flipped out.

She laughed and pressed it close to Jiraiyas neck. Kakashi was out of his chair in a second followed by Naruto. "Let him go or else," Kakashi's growl echoed through out the room menacingly. Yohko didn't even turn too look in his direction.

"Move once and he dies. I can tell you this, the poison in my hairpiece is fifty times lethal than the one in your little friends chest. There's no cure for it at all." Yohko pressed the blade even closer to Jiraiyas neck. A few beads of blood began to form on his neck. Jiraiya gasped and his eyes went wide.

Sauske held his hand out as Naruto stepped foreword. "Let him go Yohko." His voice was rough and commanding. Within a seconds notice Yohko moved so fast that she was a blur. Her hair was back up and she sat on the couch with the remote in hand. As everyone's eyes began to become adjusted to the shock she lay down and then Jiraiya popped up.

He gasped and held his neck then rubbed his head. "What was that for?! We were getting along great!" He glared at Yohko who didn't even look at him so much as bat an eyelash. The only movement from her was her finger switching the channels. Stopping on a show she liked, she flipped onto her back and covered her eyes with her arm. "I don't like old men. The thought of me even sleeping with one is enough to make me want to hurl. Besides, it's illegal."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "You mean you're not eighteen?"

"Nope, I'm the sweetest age of all. Sixteen" Yohko smirked as she saw Jiraiyas expression. Kakashi was frozen as he stared at her. Naruto dropped his bottle of rubbing alcohol. A second later Sauske's eyes narrowed as Yohko traced designs on his chest. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You see, it doesn't matter with me and Sauske. He doesn't mind at all." She leaned in and placed her head on Sauske's chest. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. A few seconds later Sauske got up and placed her in his room. Shutting the door quietly, he went and sat on the couch. "Looks like we have a new roommate. Try your best to not get distracted by her."


End file.
